


Disappointment, Understanding

by hana_pouter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_pouter/pseuds/hana_pouter
Summary: Jumin/Zen is the primary pairing. All other pairings are background."The Past"--Jumin still carries a torch for V, who's engaged to Rika. Zen interprets Jumin's interest in his career as something more."The Present"--With Zen's help, Jaehee finds a new way forward in life. Zen and Jumin, both dealing with media scandals, work past old misunderstandings as they grow closer to each other."The Future"--A short "After Ending" epilogue showing Zen and Jumin's new life together.





	1. "The Past"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in the style of the game with chatroom scenes and visual novel modes. 
> 
> Credit to my sister Rose, who came up with many of the basic plot ideas.

23:10 A MUSICAL ACTOR

 

JUMIN: V. . . you're here.

 

V: Jumin, I didn't think you'd still be awake.

 

V: I thought Yoosung might be the only one online at this time of night.

 

JUMIN: Yoosung often logs off as soon as you arrive.

 

V: He still doesn't like me, huh?

 

JUMIN: It's only natural to dislike someone who is dating your relative.

 

V: You only say that because you hate all your father's girlfriends.

 

JUMIN: I repeat, it's only natural.

 

V: Well, since you're here, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.

 

JUMIN: Is it related to the party?

 

V: No, something else.

 

V: There's this actor Rika likes

 

Rika has entered the chatroom.

 

RIKA: omg!!! zenny zenny zenny!!!

 

V: Ha ha, it's like you can sense when I'm talking about him.

 

RIKA: Of course! I would be a bad fan if I couldn't!

 

RIKA: Besides, I always know what you're thinking about. Even if it's not Zen.

 

RIKA: That's the power of love. ^^

 

JUMIN: . . . I think I've lost track of the conversation.

 

JUMIN: If you're merely going to talk about the power of love, then I think I'll go to bed.

 

RIKA: Jumin, wait!!!!

 

V: Yes, please don't leave yet. I was going to ask you something.

 

JUMIN: Very well.

 

V: This actor, Zen.

 

RIKA: My beautiful Zenny ~

 

JUMIN: I haven't heard of him.

 

V: I'm not surprised. He's still obscure.

 

V: He's a musical actor who's been in a lot of local productions over the past few years.

 

V: He's talented in singing and dancing as well as acting.

 

JUMIN: Ah, yes. I have heard about performers like him.

 

JUMIN: I believe they are referred to as a “triple threat.”

 

RIKA: Zen must be a QUADRUPLE threat, because he's also very handsome. \\\\\\\

 

JUMIN: I see.

 

JUMIN: If you are describing this man to me for a purpose, I would like you to get to it.

 

JUMIN: I enjoy art in all forms, but I'm not particularly partial to musicals.

 

JUMIN: Perhaps you meant to tell all this to Assistant Kang, who seems to enjoy this sort of thing?

 

RIKA: Good idea! I should lend Jaehee one of my DVD's.

 

RIKA: But no, we wanted to tell you about him.

 

RIKA: You see, Zen is very talented and passionate, but he's still obscure.

 

RIKA: And he doesn't have anyone to rely on. Apparently he had a falling out with his family and ran away from home when he was 15. He's been living on his own ever since.

 

JUMIN: I see, it's not good to not have the support of one's family.

 

RIKA: Exactly!

 

V: If possible, we'd like to invite him to join the RFA. We also want to help him in his career, if we can.

 

RIKA: He's such a good actor! I want everyone to be able to see his performance!

 

V: You have many resources at your disposal. Rika and I thought that you might be able to come up with a way to help him.

 

JUMIN: I understand. You want me to use my money and connections to get him new roles.

 

V: Not necessarily.

 

JUMIN: In regards to this Zen person joining the RFA. . . well, that's up to you. It is, after all, your organization. In regards to my helping him. . . I will think about it.

 

RIKA: That's all we can expect of you! Thank you, Jumin!

 

RIKA: You should come with us to see his play next time.

 

RIKA: Now I'm going to go to bed. I'm going to be answering party emails all day tomorrow!

 

V: Goodnight, Rika. I love you. ^^

 

RIKA: Goodnight! I love you, too.

 

Rika has left the chatroom.

 

JUMIN: Rika is as enthusiastic as ever.

 

V: That's Rika for you.

 

JUMIN: I feel as though my life has become livelier with her around.

 

V: I feel the same way. :)

 

JUMIN: I've been feeling a lot of new emotions since you started dating Rika.

 

JUMIN: Or perhaps, recognizing old emotions that I didn't know what to call before?

 

V: Ha ha, don't tell me you're falling for my girlfriend?

 

JUMIN: Quite the contrary. . .

 

V: What do you mean?

 

JUMIN: Nothing. Let me know when you'd like me to attend a play with you.

 

JUMIN: I'll be sure to purchase at least a full row of premium seats so that we can comfortably view the production.

 

V: I'm not sure Zen would like that, ha ha.

 

V: It might make him and the other actors a little sad to see a mostly empty row.

 

V: They'd rather someone was sitting in every one of those seats.

 

JUMIN: Why? Doesn't the theater earn the same amount of money either way?

 

V: Still. . . they'd rather have people to watch their play.

 

JUMIN: Interesting. . . I will consider this new information. And, because you asked, I will consider what I can do to help Zen.

 

V: Thank you, Jumin. You really do have a big heart.

 

JUMIN: V. . .

 

V: What is it?

 

JUMIN: Never mind. It's unimportant.

 

V: Well, if you decide you want to tell me, I'll listen. Goodnight!

 

V has left the chatroom.

 

JUMIN: It's for the best. . .

 

#

 

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: ZEN

 

Zen collapsed into a chair back stage, breathing heavily. That final musical number always took a lot out of him. He could only rest for a moment, though, because he had to head outside for the cast meet-and-greet.

 

Zen put on a happy face and followed his fellow actors out into the hall to meet the audience. He was met with an increasingly familiar sight—Rika, looking beautiful as ever, with her long blonde hair, her radiant smile, and a bouquet of roses just for him. She was with her fiance tonight, a friendly-looking man with blue hair.

 

“Zen!” said Rika, handing Zen the bouquet. “Another wonderful performance!”

 

“Yes, well done,” added V.

 

Zen smiled. “Thank you for coming to see me, as always.”

 

“Have you decided to join the RFA yet?” asked Rika.

 

“About that. . .” said Zen.

 

“It's okay, you don't have to answer yet!” said Rika. “For now I'll just introduce you to another member of the organization. This is Jumin Han.”

 

Jumin was standing a little bit behind Rika and V, so Zen hadn't noticed him before. He was a tall, handsome man with dark hair and a well-fitted suit. He stepped forward when Rika said his name. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said, holding out his hand.

 

Zen shook his hand. “Nice to meet you. Are you also an actor? I haven't seen you around before. Are you a model?”

 

Jumin scoffed.

 

V laughed. “No, he's just a stuffy businessman. But this isn't the first time someone has thought he was a model.”

 

Zen blushed at his mistake. “I'm sorry, I just assumed.”

 

“Jumin is the heir to the C&R Corporation,” said Rika.

 

“As well as an executive in my own right,” said Jumin.

 

“No need to be so sensitive, Mr. Corporate Heir.” said Rika, playfully elbowing Jumin.

 

“I merely wished to make it clear that I have succeeded thanks to my own skills, and not simply because of my family connections.”  
  


Zen nodded. “I can understand that. I often worry that my fellow actors think that I land roles purely through my good looks.” He made a pose of dramatic sorrow. “But I want to prove that I can succeed through my skills as an actor.”

 

“Don't worry!” said Rika, patting Zen on the shoulder. “You're a very skilled actor! I'm sure everyone will recognize that soon enough!”

 

Jumin scoffed again and turned his back. “Come, Rika, V. I have an early morning meeting and wish to return home as soon as possible. Zen, I'm sure we'll meet again.” Jumin walked away.

 

“I hope you'll really consider joining the RFA! Goodbye for now, Zen!” Rika said, before she and V followed Jumin.

 

Zen stood for a moment, watching them leave. “Jumin Han. . .” he said, thoughtfully.

 

#

 

14:20 WELCOME TO THE RFA

 

RIKA: Zen! I'm so glad you decided to join the RFA!

 

ZEN: So am I!

 

ZEN: To be honest, at first, I wasn't sure it was a real organization.

 

ZEN: I thought you might just be a weird fangirl, ha ha.

 

ZEN: But when I realized you even had corporate executives as members. . .

 

ZEN: I realized it must be a legitimate charity organization.

 

ZEN: Sorry I was so skeptical at first. ;;

 

RIKA: I understand! It's important to be cautious when you're a public figure.

 

ZEN: Well, I don't know if I'm that much of a public figure yet. ''

 

RIKA: But you will be soon enough!

 

RIKA: But how are you liking the RFA? What do you think of the other members.

 

ZEN: Yoosung seems nice enough.

 

ZEN: 707 seems like a weirdo.

 

RIKA: That's just his sense of humor.

 

ZEN: Well, I guess I can understand that.

 

ZEN: Jaehee seems like she's turning into my fan already!

 

ZEN: But who can blame her, with these looks? I'm a curse on the female population.

 

RIKA: More like a blessing ~

 

ZEN: But I really don't know what to make of Jumin. He seems really cold.

 

ZEN: Every time you bring him to see my play, he spends the whole time just starting at me.

 

ZEN: Even when you and V are talking to me normally.

 

ZEN: He stares at me with such intense eyes, it kind of gives me the creeps.

 

ZEN: And he says everything in the same tone of voice so I can never tell when he's joking.

 

ZEN: It kind of makes me mad.

 

RIKA: Don't be mad! That's just how Jumin communicates.

 

ZEN: Really?

 

RIKA: Yeah. Because of the way he was raised, he has a tendency to suppress his emotions.

 

RIKA: So it's hard to tell from the tone of his voice or his words what he means by something.

 

RIKA: But don't worry! I'm skilled at deciphering Jumin Han.

 

RIKA: And I can tell that he likes you!

 

ZEN: He. . . likes me?

 

RIKA: Yeah, he likes you a lot!

 

RIKA: It might be more accurate to say that he admires you.

 

ZEN: Admires. . .

 

Jumin has entered the chatroom.

 

RIKA: Jumin, you're here!

 

JUMIN: Have you been saying strange things about me?

 

JUMIN: I don't think it's accurate to say that I suppress my emotions.

 

JUMIN: I just don't waste my energy on them.

 

JUMIN: And isn't the quickest way to know if someone likes something or not just to ask them?

 

RIKA: Well, then, do you like Zen?

 

JUMIN: . . .

 

JUMIN: I don't feel that I know Zen well enough to like or dislike him.

 

RIKA: What about the rest of the RFA?

 

JUMIN: What do you mean?

 

RIKA: Do you like them or dislike them?

 

JUMIN: I don't waste time and energy forming opinions on everyone I know.

 

ZEN: Dude, that's kind of cold. ^^''

 

ZEN: Does it really take that much time and energy to like people?

 

JUMIN: Rather than like or dislike, I usually focus on how my relationship with someone can help the company.

 

JUMIN: Or how we can form a mutually beneficial relationship.

 

RIKA: What about me?

 

JUMIN: . . . I like you.

 

RIKA: What about V?

 

JUMIN: Hmm.

 

JUMIN: “Like” may not be the proper word for how I feel about V.

 

RIKA: I can understand that.

 

RIKA: You two are childhood friends, so I'm sure you're relationship is deeper than “like” and “dislike.”

 

RIKA: But I hope that one day you'll feel that it's worth the energy to like the rest of the RFA as well!

 

RIKA: I have a party-planning meeting to go. Goodbye!

 

RIKA: And don't worry, Zen! I can tell that Jumin likes you!

 

ZEN: . . . I'm not sure I want him to.

 

Rika has left the chatroom.

 

JUMIN: I may have said that I don't like or dislike you.

 

JUMIN: But it might be accurate to say that I admire you.

 

ZEN: You don't have to say that just to save my feelings.

 

ZEN: Besides, hearing it from you is a bit. . .

 

ZEN: If it was a beautiful woman saying she admired me, I'd be beyond happy.

 

JUMIN: I never say anything just to save someone's feelings. It's pointless.

 

JUMIN: And what do you mean you'd be happy hearing it from a beautiful woman?

 

JUMIN: You don't like hearing a handsome man say it?

 

ZEN: Dude! I don't even know how to respond to that.

 

JUMIN: Then don't respond.

 

JUMIN: I have work to do so I'll be going now.

 

Jumin has left the chatroom.

 

ZEN: He didn't even say goodbye. . .

 

Zen has left the chatroom.

 

#

 

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: ZEN

 

Zen stared at his phone while sitting on the stage, his legs dangling off the side. He was wearing a white tank top and had a towel wrapped around his shoulder to wipe off the sweat he worked up during dance rehearsals.

 

“This Jumin Han admires me, huh?” Zen muttered to himself, a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“It's not possible that he. . .” Zen shook his head. “No way! I shouldn't even think about it.”

 

Zen went back to work.

 

#

 

16:00 DOES JUMIN HAN. . . ?

 

RIKA: Honey! Darling! Sweetie!

 

V: Yes, dear?

 

RIKA: Nothing. I Just wanted to try out pet names ~

 

707: Wow! The beautiful couple!

 

YOOSUNG: Do you have to do this right here in front of everyone?

 

RIKA: Which pet name do you like the most?

 

V: I prefer honey.

 

RIKA: Than I will call you honey from now on, honey!

 

YOOSUNG: Ugh.

 

707: Yoosung, you don't understand because you've never been in love. <3

 

YOOSUNG: No, but a lot of girls tell me they love me.

 

707: That's not the same as mutual love.

 

YOOSUNG: Well, it's not like you've ever been in love!

 

707: That's not true.

 

RIKA: You've been in love before?

 

V: This is the first time I've heard of it.

 

707: Yes, she was very smart. An older woman with a medical degree.

 

RIKA: What was her name?  
  


707: Pepper!!!

 

V: Ah, you're talking about Dr. Pepper, right?

 

707: !!!! DR. PEPPER, MY ONE TRUE LOVE! <3 <3 <3

 

707: Even if we're kept apart because I'm a man and you're a soft drink.

 

707: I'll always stay true to you ~

 

YOOSUNG: YOU CAN'T LOVE A SODA LIKE THAT, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

 

Zen has entered the chatroom.

 

ZEN: Hello, everyone. ^^

 

ZEN: I Just finished my afternoon rehearsals.

 

RIKA: Welcome, Zen!

 

707: FAMOUS ACTOR ZEN

 

ZEN: . . . yes?

 

707: Have you ever been in love?

 

ZEN: Well, I don't really have time for dating.

 

ZEN: But I'd like to believe that my true love is out there somewhere ~

 

707: Maybe your true love is. . . in here?  
  


ZEN: What do you mean?

 

707: You don't get a chance to meet many people socially in your job, right?  
  


707: WHY NOT DATE SOMEONE FROM THE RFA???

 

ZEN: What are you talking about? The lovely Rika is already taken.

 

RIKA: I sure am ~

 

RIKA: Isn't that right, honey?

 

V: That's right. ^^

 

RIKA: But I like how you think. Why not try dating Jaehee?

 

ZEN: I like Jaehee, but how do I put this. . .

 

ZEN: It feels like there's a professional distance between us?

 

707: YOU GUYS ARE TOO LIMITED IN YOUR THINKING

 

ZEN: What do you mean. . . ?

 

707: Why not date Jumin?  
  


ZEN: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?

 

707: Well, you remember that old rumor, right? That was in all the celebrity tabloids?

 

707: DOES JUMIN HAN IS GAY?

 

ZEN: SERIOUSLY?????

 

V: I wish you wouldn't bring up tabloid rumors in the chat.

 

YOOSUNG: I'm not even sure what's going on in this conversation anymore. ^^''

 

707: Sorry. . .

 

707: But wouldn't it be a beautiful love story???

 

707: A corporate heir and a handsome young actor, united through a messenger app designed by yours truly?

 

RIKA: United by a charity organization founded by yours truly! Lol.

 

707: God Seven and Angel Rika!

 

707: The greatest matchmaking team in the world!

 

V: Rika, don't support this. . .

 

RIKA: Ha ha, sorry, honey ~

 

707: Just think about all the money I could make selling photos to the tabloids. o.o

 

ZEN: First of all, wouldn't we both have to be gay for that to work?

 

707: Not necessarily, there are all kinds of people in the world ~

 

707: You can like more than one gender, you know.

 

ZEN: Second of all, WHY WOULD YOU SELL PICTURES TO THE TABLOIDS!!!!

 

707: Oh no, he's angry. >.<

 

ZEN: Of course I'm angry!

 

ZEN: Just thinking about that betrayal of trust?

 

707: Fine, then. I won't sell pictures to the tabloids.

 

ZEN: Good!

 

ZEN: Wait, that wasn't the main problem here!

 

ZEN: There's no way Jumin would want to date me.

 

707: Don't be so hard on yourself ~

 

ZEN: AND THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD WANT TO DATE JUMIN!

 

Jumin has entered the chatroom.

 

RIKA: lolol, Jumin always has perfect timing.

 

JUMIN: Perfect timing for what?

 

JUMIN: Ah, I see. Luciel is having fun again.

 

707: What do you think about my idea? Isn't it good?

 

JUMIN: I won't dignify it with a response.

 

707: Ahh, God Seven is disappointed.

 

707: It's okay if you're gay, Jumin! I'll accept you no matter what!

 

707: I'll support you and Zen just as much as I support V and Rika!

 

707: Eeek, now my boss is yelling at me. >.<

 

707: I'd better get back to work.

 

707: Defender of Justice 707, signing out!

 

707 has left the chatroom.

 

YOOSUNG: I have no idea what's going on anymore.

 

YOOSUNG: But I guess I'd support everyone in the RFA no matter what, too.

 

YOOSUNG: I'd better go do homework.

 

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

 

V: How are you doing today, Jumin? Have you eaten yet?

 

JUMIN: Yes. I had a stake beautifully prepared by my chef.

 

V: Sounds delicious.

 

RIKA: You sure lead a different life, don't you, Jumin?

 

JUMIN: V, I know we are busy preparing for the party, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about.

 

V: What is it?

 

RIKA: Yes, what is it?

 

JUMIN: I'd rather not say over chat.

 

JUMIN: Would you mind coming to my penthouse tonight?

 

V: Okay, I'll see you then.

 

V: Rika, didn't we have an appointment to go to?

 

RIKA: Yes, now that we're getting married, we have to pick out flowers for the wedding ~

 

V: We'd better go, then.

 

V: Bye, Jumin. Bye, Zen.

 

RIKA: Goodbye, you two!

 

V has left the chatroom.

 

Rika has left the chatroom.

 

ZEN: Um. . . maybe I should go, too?

 

JUMIN: Zen, wait.

 

JUMIN: I have something I wish to talk to you about, too.

 

ZEN: What is it? Does it have to do with the party?

 

JUMIN: No, it doesn't concern the RFA. Only the two of us.

 

ZEN: !!!

 

JUMIN: Because I admire you, I'd like to ask you a question.

 

ZEN: DUDE, DON'T SAY IT HERE!

 

JUMIN: What do you mean?

 

ZEN: THESE SORT OF THINGS ARE BETTER DISCUSSED IN PRIVATE

 

JUMIN: Then should I come to your work . . . ?

 

ZEN: NO!

 

ZEN: I know, I have a. . . secret place. That I like to go to. In the mountains.

 

ZEN: You can meet me there.

 

JUMIN: Very well. Text me the information so I can tell my driver where to go.

 

ZEN: Okay. . . um. . . see you later, then.

 

Zen has left the chatroom.

 

JUMIN: Odd. . .

 

Jumin has left the chatroom.

 

#

 

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: JUMIN HAN

 

Someone knocked on Jumin's penthouse door and he went to answer it. It was one of his security guards.

 

“Sir,” said the guard. “V is here to see you.”

 

“Send him up,” said Jumin. Jumin was scowling, and staring at the floor.

 

“Hello Jumin,” said V, coming into Jumin's front room without knocking. “It's been a while since I've been here. Did you rearrange the furniture?”  
  


“Perhaps the maid did?” said Jumin. “I hadn't really noticed.”

 

V laughed. “You're so unobservant.”

 

Jumin smiled, but he still looked troubled. “It's not that I'm unobservant, exactly. It's just that I don't notice things that don't interest me.”

 

“But is there anything that actually interests you, Jumin?”

 

“Sure, there's plenty that interests me,” said Jumin, taking a step towards V. “The sound of your laugh interests me.” Jumin closed his eyes. “Your laugh sounds so clear and happy. A bright baritone. I love to hear it.”

 

Jumin took another step forward. “What are you doing?” asked V, looking a bit nervous.

 

“The color of your eyes interests me. That surprising shade of turquoise. The color of your hair interests me, the way I never seem to see the roots.” Jumin reached up to touch V's hair. “Do you dye it once a week, or. . . ?”

 

Suddenly, Jumin stepped back and sighed. “Perhaps this was a bad idea.”

 

“What was a bad idea?” asked V, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. “If there's something you want to talk about, you can tell me.”

 

Jumin grabbed V around the waist, pulling him closer and kissing him on the lips. It was fast kiss, over before V even had time to respond. Then Jumin rested his head on V's shoulder, hugging him close.

 

“I've wanted to do that for a long time,” said Jumin.

 

“Jumin?” said V. “What--”  
  


“I think I've loved you since we were children,” said Jumin. “When I was surrounded by fake friends and my father's interchangeable women, you were always there. You were so solid and real. But it wasn't until you started dating Rika that I realized. . . that I realized what it was that I felt towards you.”

 

“Jumin. . .” said V. His voice soft and sympathetic in Jumin's ear.

 

“I know you love Rika. It was cruel of me to tell you this when you're just about to marry her. I just. . . I couldn't stand it anymore. I've never been very good at. . . dealing with my emotions. And I thought. . . maybe if I shared this emotion with you, it would feel less huge and overwhelming. It would feel less like a burden.”

 

V put his arms around Jumin, returning the hug. “Thank you for telling me,” siad V. “It's true that I can't return your romantic feelings, but you've always been an important friend to me, and you always will be.”  
  
Jumin didn't respond. He just held V closer.

 

V patted Jumin on the back. “Would you like me to stay here with you until you feel better? We can talk things through more, if you want.”

 

Jumin pushed V away, turning his back on his friend. “Stop being so damn nice and reasonable, will you?” said Jumin, quietly.

 

“What was that,” asked V?

 

“Just leave!” said Jumin, louder.

 

“Okay,” said V. “But call me if you need me.”

 

V left and Jumin stood by himself, looking through his penthouse windows on to the beautiful view of the city.

 

“Disappointing. . .” said Jumin.

 

#

 

1:15 EMOTIONS

 

JUMIN: I thought I would feel better, but I don't.

 

JUMIN: If anything, I feel worse.

 

Zen has entered the chatroom.

 

ZEN: Jumin, what's up?

 

ZEN: Feeling worse? What are you talking about?

 

JUMIN: Never mind, it's not important.

 

JUMIN: It's just that feelings are. . . annoying and difficult to deal with.

 

JUMIN: Everyone always says you'll feel better if you just talk about it but that's not always true.

 

ZEN: Dude, I don't know you that well, but it seems odd for you to be talking about feelings. ''

 

ZEN: Are you okay?

 

JUMIN: It doesn't matter.

 

JUMIN: We are meeting tomorrow morning in the mountains, yes?

 

ZEN: Um, yeah. If you're still up for it.

 

JUMIN: Of course I'm still up for it.

 

Jumin has left the chatroom.

 

ZEN: . . . is he pining after me that much?

 

#

 

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: ZEN

 

Zen leaned on the fence, looking out on the sunrise.

 

“I always feel serene here,” he said to himself, closing his eyes.

 

Then he opened his eyes, looking pensive.

 

“Jumin seemed really upset last night. I should try to let him down as gently as possible. Or maybe. . . Would it really be so bad to date Jumin? He _is_ pretty handsome. And he's a bit annoying, but, if what Rika said is true, then maybe it's just because I can't understand his feelings yet. Maybe if I get to know him better. . .”

 

“Zen,” said Jumin, suddenly approaching from behind.

 

Zen jumped. “Dude! You scared me!”

 

“I don't see why I would have,” said Jumin, crossing his arms. “We agreed to meet here at this time. You should have been expecting me.”  
  


“I mean, I was, but--” began Zen. “Nevermind.” Zen leaned back against the railing. Zen knew that he would look fantastic in the early morning light, and he knew how to pose to take advantage of his best features and the best angles at which to view them. Zen knew that he looked amazing. And Jumin didn't look so bad himself. “So what was it you wanted to ask me?” said Zen, his tone flirtatious.

 

“Yes, of course,” said Jumin. “It's good not to spend too long on small talk.”

 

Jumin closed his eyes and began tapping his fingers on his folded arm. “How would you feel about working abroad?”  
  


“What???” asked Zen, standing straight, his mouth hanging open.

 

Jumin opened his eyes and unfolded his arms. “Musical acting is much more respected in the West. Rika has dragged me to enough of your plays, so I know you have talent, and V asked me if I could help you out, so I'd be willing to finance you if you wanted to move to England and build your reputation there.”

 

“Seriously?! England?” said Zen, feeling himself get angrier.

 

“Of course, you could also go to another European nation, if you wished. Or America, even.”

 

Zen threw his head back and laughed, covering his face with his hand. “England? I can't believe it.”

 

Jumin looked confused. “What's wrong with you.”

 

“Nothing,” said Zen. “This just. . . wasn't what I was expecting.”

 

“And what were you expecting?”  
  


“I was expecting you to ask me out!”  
  


Jumin's eyes widened in surprise. “Ask you out?”

 

“Well, Rika kept saying you liked me, and Seven was. . . saying all that stuff about us, and you kept saying you admired me! I wanted to meet out here so I could reject you in private, so it would be less embarrassing for you.”

 

“Reject me?” said Jumin. “In private?”

 

“But you just wanted to talk about England??? What's with that?”

 

“You were going to reject me, huh?” said Jumin, a dark look in his eyes, stepping closer to Zen. “Are you sure about that?”

 

“D-dude!” said Zen, holding up his hands defensively, and taking a step back towards the fence.

 

“If you were going to reject me, then why do you seem so angry?” asked Jumin, continuing to close the gap between them. “Why are you so upset that I didn't confess my love to you?”

 

“I'm not upset, exactly, I just--”

 

“What was it, exactly, that you were hoping would happen? Meeting me alone out here in the woods?” asked Jumin, trapping Zen up against the fence. “Was this what you wanted to happen?”

 

Jumin put his hand on the back of Zen's head, bringing him into a kiss. Zen was shocked at first. Then he responded, kissing Jumin back. Zen's hands, that had been held in front of him defensively, now held on to Jumin's lapels, pulling him closer. Jumin deepened the kiss, moving his hands downward, and then pushing Zen's shirt up, feeling his well-defined abs. Jumin broke the kiss, kissing along Zen's jaw and down to his neck. Zen, in return, shoved Jumin's jacked off his shoulders and started loosening his necktie.

 

Then Jumin stopped, moving back and away, holding Zen at arm's length. “Disappointing. . .” said Jumin.

 

“What the hell!?” said Zen.

 

Jumin shrugged his jacket back onto his shoulders and shook his head. “I still don't feel any better.”

 

“Making out with me was _disappointing!_?” said Zen, who had been, admittedly, rather enjoying himself.

 

“No offense meant,” said Jumin, tightening his tie. “I suppose I just don't feel that way about you. I do still think that you're a talented actor. My offer to help you travel abroad to establish your career still stands.”

 

“Fuck you,” said Zen. “You think I can't succeed on my own? I don't need your help!”

 

Jumin frowned. “No need to take that tone. If you don't want my help, then that's fine. I'll be going now.”

 

Jumin turned to leave and Zen turned away, leaning on the fence again, looking at the view and fuming.

 

“He must not be into guys after all. Why else would he just . . . walk away? And then offering me money? After that? Fuck him. I don't care. I was doing to reject him anyway.” Zen wiped away a tear. “That jerk.”

 


	2. "The Present" Part 1

Part 2: The Present

11:00 ZEN'S NEW ROLE

YOOSUNG: What????

YOOSUNG: ZEN IS IN A PLAY WITH ECHO GIRL????

MC: It's because my Zenny is such a good actor ~

707: Zen is a very good actor.

707: But the more important thing here

707: Is that I'm going to get Echo Girl's autograph

707: AND SELL IF FOR TONS OF MONEY

707: THEN I'LL GET A NEW BABY ~

707: Yahoo!

MC: Seven, isn't that a little. . .

YOOSUNG: I want her autograph, too!

707: How much will you pay me? <.<

YOOSUNG: Why do I have to pay you???

YOOSUNG: Why can't I just get it from Zen, too?

707: lololol

707: You don't have my skills.

YOOSUNG: Why would I need hacking skills for this???

Zen has entered the chatroom.

ZEN: What are you guys talking about? ^^''

707: Zen, can you get me Echo Girl's autograph?

707: Get two, so I can give one to my friend, Tom ~

YOOSUNG: Get one for me, too!

707: Not for Yoosung

ZEN: I'm not gonna get any autographs from Echo Girl.

ZEN: ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE JUST GONNA SELL IT!

MC: My Zenny is so professional ~

YOOSUNG: I don't want to sell it, though ;;;;

707: I'll find a way to get it

ZEN: DON'T!

707: Don't worry, new baby ~

707: I'll sell some autographs and come buy you, soon. <3

707 has left the chatroom.

MC: He didn't even say goodbye.

YOOSUNG: I want an autograph. T_T

YOOSUNG: I promise I won't sell it!

ZEN: . . . I'll think about it.

YOOSUNG: Yay!

YOOSUNG: There's a special event going on on LOLOL right now.

YOOSUNG: So I've gotta go track down some monsters.

YOOSUNG: Bye, MC! Bye, Zen!

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

ZEN: I have to get to a meeting.

ZEN: Goodbye, MC ~

MC: Goodbye, lovely Zen.

ZEN: <3 <3

Zen has left the chatroom.

#

22:34 IS IT DISCRIMINATION?

MC: Jaehee, you're still awake?

JAEHEE: I still have work. ;;

JAEHEE: I'll go to bed when I'm done.

JUMIN: I pay you enough for the extra work you do.

JUMIN: So you shouldn't complain.

JAEHEE: I wasn't complaining, exactly. . .

JUMIN: Anyway, that's not the issue here.

MC: . . . then what is the issue?

JAEHEE: Yes, please explain.

JUMIN: Why is it that Zen will accept this role with Echo Girl?

JUMIN: And use her fame to further his own career?

JUMIN: But he won't accept my offer to make him the model of the new cat food line?

MC: He told you he's allergic!

JAEHEE: Yes, maybe if you offered him a different job.

JAEHEE: That doesn't involve cats.

JUMIN: If he was truly a professional, he'd wouldn't let something like allergies stop him.

JUMIN: Nevertheless, this isn't the first time he's turned down my help.

Zen has entered the chatroom.

MC: Zen, hi ~

ZEN: Hello, MC <3

ZEN: Recently, every time I come into the chatroom,

ZEN: everyone is talking about me? lol  
  
JAEHEE: It's because you're career is so exciting at the moment!

JAEHEE: Soon, more and more people will recognize your talent.

MC: Jaehee is right! You're so talented, Zenny.

JUMIN: It's true that Zen is talented,

JUMIN: But why does he continue to insist on discriminating against me?

ZEN: Discriminating against you?

ZEN: Dude, what are you talking bout?

JUMIN: If you're not discriminating against me,

JUMIN: then why won't you take the job as the cat food model?

ZEN: I'M ALLERGIC!!!

JUMIN: Then why will you never accept other help from me?

ZEN: . . . you don't know?

JUMIN: I can't help that I was born rich.

JUMIN: Just like you can't help that you were born handsome.

ZEN: Are you serious???

ZEN: . . . argh, it's giving me a headache just talking to you.

JUMIN: I hear that Tiaranol helps for headaches.

JUMIN: I was just meeting with the Tiaranol company earlier today.

JUMIN: Maybe we should invite them to the party?

MC: Headaches are a common problem, so sure!

JUMIN: Assistant Kang, please email the Tiaranol company.

ZEN: WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TIARANOL NOW???

JUMIN: I was merely trying to be helpful.

JUMIN: I always try to be helpful, but it just seems to make you angry.

MC: Why can't you two just get along?

JUMIN: When Zen first joined the RFA, we got along just fine.

JUMIN: But then he inexplicably became hostile towards me all on his own.

ZEN: Aargh, this trust fund jerk. . .

ZEN: If you don't know why I'm always angry at you,

ZEN: or why I always refuse your help,

ZEN: THEN YOU REALLY ARE JUST AN EMOTIONLESS ROBOT!!!

ZEN: who can't understand the feelings of other people.

ZEN: I should just go. . .

ZEN: All this anger can't be good for my skin. ;;;;

ZEN: I can't afford to get lines on my face.

ZEN: Goodbye, Jaehee. Goodbye, MC.

MC: Goodbye.

Zen has left the chatroom.

JUMIN: Perhaps it's true that I can't understand others' feelings.

JUMIN: Unlike Zen, I am open to receiving criticism.

JUMIN: So I will contemplate his words and consider if I should change my behavior.

JUMIN: Goodnight, MC.

JUMIN: Goodnight, Assistant Kang.

JUMIN: I expect that report by tomorrow.

JAEHEE: Of course, Mr. Han.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

JAEHEE: *sigh*

JAEHEE: I may have to pull an all-nighter again. . .

MC: Cheer up, Jaehee ~

JAEHEE: Thank you, MC :)

JAEHEE: I just have to push myself a little further.

JAEHEE: And I'll get everything done.

MC: Your health is more important than work.

JAEHEE: Thank you for saying so, but I'm not certain. . .

JAEHEE: Goodnight, MC!

JAEHEE: Make sure you get some rest!

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

#

7:58 INJURY

ZEN: I can't believe I broke my ankle. . .

ZEN: I may have to turn down this role after all. . .

ZEN: It's so frustrating. ;;

MC: Zenny, are you gonna be okay?

ZEN: Oh, hello, MC ~

ZEN: Yes, I'll be fine.

ZEN: I went to the hospital earlier, but I'm back home now.

ZEN: I heal like a monster so I'll be okay.

ZEN: But I can't do the rehearsal with this cast on. . .

ZEN: Oh, the director is calling.

ZEN: I'd better go.

Zen has left the chatroom.

Jaehee has entered the chatroom.

JAEHEE: Zen, are you okay???

JAEHEE: Oh, I just missed him.

MC: Jaehee, I'm worried about Zen.

JAEHEE: Me too, but what can we do?

JAEHEE: I wish I could go there to help him. . .

MC: You should go!

JAEHEE: Really??

JAEHEE: It would be good if Zen had someone to help him while he's injured.

JAEHEE: But what about work?

JAEHEE: Maybe someone else should go.

MC: You're the best candidate.

JAEHEE: Really? Well, if you think so.

JAEHEE: Maybe I'll go there after work.

JAEHEE: Just to make sure he's okay. . .

JAEHEE: I have to leave for work now.

JAEHEE: Don't skip breakfast, MC.

MC: Cheer up, Jaehee ~

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

#

1:08 GOING TO ZEN'S

MC: Hello, Jaehee!

JAEHEE: Hello, MC.

JAEHEE: Did you eat lunch yet?

MC: I did!

JUMIN: Assistant Kang, why are you here?

JAEHEE: I'm just taking a lunch break.

JAEHEE: I had to get something from the convenience store.

JUMIN: Did you set up the interviews with the models?

JAEHEE: . . . not yet.

JUMIN: Finish that soon and then get back to your other reports.

JAEHEE: Of course, Mr. Han.

JUMIN: You wouldn't have this extra work if Zen would just accept the modeling job.

MC: He's. allergic. to. cats.

JUMIN: As for Assistant Kang going to Zen's house. . .

JUMIN: I'm against it.

MC: Why?

JUMIN: It could interfere with her work.

JUMIN: And she's already falling behind.

MC: You should be more considerate of her life outside of work.

JAEHEE: Thank you for saying so, MC.

JUMIN: I only need to be considerate of the contract she signed when I hired her.

JAEHEE: You're right, Mr. Han.

JAEHEE: But there is nothing in my contract that says I can't visit an injured friend.

JAEHEE: I will still complete my work, so please don't interfere.

JUMIN: Very well.

JUMIN: I have said what I have to say.

JAEHEE: The meeting is starting in a few minutes.

JUMIN: I know. I will see you there.

JAEHEE: Goodbye, MC.

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

JUMIN: I understand that you are trying to look out for her as a friend.

JUMIN: But please do not turn Assistant Kang against me.

MC: Only if you stop being such a bad boss.

JUMIN: Am I a bad boss?

JUMIN: I pay her according to the contract. That's all I need to do.

JUMIN: Goodbye then, MC.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

#

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: ZEN

Zen hobbled to his fridge, the cast on his ankle making it difficult to move.

“Argh, it's even hard to grab a beer like this,” he said to himself. “This is so annoying. I'm sure my ankle is nearly better. If only the doctor would let me take the cast off already.”

There was a knock on his door and he answered it to find Jaehee standing on his doorstep, carrying a pile of papers in one arm and a bag of groceries in another.

“Jaehee?” said Zen. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to help while you're injured,” said Jaehee, walking into the apartment. “What needs to be done?”

“For now, nothing,” said Zen. “Although I'm glad you brought groceries. I don't have much food in the house.”

“Then I'll make dinner,” said Jaehee, heading towards the kitchen.

“No, no, no,” said Zen. “I'll make dinner. I can still do that much, at least. You sit down and rest. That trust fund jerk works you hard enough.”

Jaehee helped unpack the groceries and then let Zen take over.

“If you're sure you're fine, I'll just get some other work done, then.” Jaehee sat at the ktichen table, pulling out a pile of papers.

“Seriously?” said Zen. “You still can't take a break?”

“I have too much work piled up,” she said. “If I get it out of the way now, then I might be able to sleep tonight.”

“How much sleep have you gotten the last few days?” asked Zen, as he chopped onions.

“I've slept five hours total in the last three days,” said Jaehee.

Zen's jaw dropped. “Jaehee! That's not good for you at all!”

Jaehee shrugged. “As an adult, I have to make sacrifices for the sake of work. That's the reality of the world I live in.”

“Do you even like working for that douche?” asked Zen.

“What do you mean?” asked Jahee.

“I mean,” said Zen, putting down his knife and giving it some thought. “Acting is my passion. Hacking is Seven's passion. Gaming is Yoosung's passion, although he should probably find a new passion. I'm pretty sure Jumin Han is even genuinely passionate about being Chairman. But are you passionate about being an assistant?”

“Not everyone is so lucky to be able to follow their passions,” said Jaehee.

“Well, what is your passion?”

Jaehee fell silent for a moment. “I'm not sure,” she said.

“Didn't you have any dreams as a kid?”

“When I was a kid, all I wanted was to be able to find a good job and support myself so that I wouldn't be a burden on anyone,” said Jaehee. “I never really thought about what I wanted to do.”

Zen thought about this for a moment while he continued to prepare the food. “My advice,” said Zen. “Is that if you don't like your job, you should quit and find something else. And don't worry if you have enough to survive. I ran away from home when I was 15 and I somehow managed to get through. Although, of course, I have my amazing looks. But you're a very competent woman and you deserve to be happy. Find something you like to do and do that.”

“Wow,” said Jaehee. “That's a lot to think about.”

Zen sighed. “It's not like you have to quit tomorrow.”

Jaehee shook her head. “I came here to help you and instead you helped me.”

Zen shrugged.

Jaehee stood up and walked up next to Zen. “Can I ask you something personal?” she said.

“What?” asked Zen.

“Why is it that you hate Mr. Han so much?”

“It's not that I hate him, exactly,” said Zen. “I just can't stand the way he treats people, like he's so much better than them, stomping on their emotions.”

“Did he stomp on your emotions, Zen?”

“Never mind!” said Zen. “I just think the guy could stand to be a little more considerate, you know?”

“I agree with you there,” said Jaehee. “Now let me help make dinner.”

#  
10:15 ASSISTANT KANG

MC: Zen, good morning!

ZEN: Good morning, MC <3

ZEN: I'm finally getting my cast off today.

ZEN: So maybe I'll be able to do the new role after all!

JUMIN: Zen, where is Assistant Kang?

ZEN: I'm not sure? She left a few minutes ago.

ZEN: She said something about trying the coffee shop on the corner.

JUMIN: She's been staying with you for a few days now while you're ankle healed.

JUMIN: And while her kindness is admirable,

JUMIN: she's been letting her work slip just as I feared.

JUMIN: And now she won't answer her phone?

MC: Maybe she has better things to do than be available to you 24/7? lolol

JUMIN: I never said she had to be available 24/7.

JUMIN: Although I have occasionally required her to do work outside of her set work hours I have always paid her for the extra time.

JUMIN: But right now it is within set work hours.

JUMIN: She's late for work and she's not answering her phone.

ZEN: lolol

ZEN: Upset to be losing control over your perfect employee?

ZEN: Maybe you should have been a better boss.

JUMIN: I don't like you using the past tense. Until her employment contract is terminated, Jaehee Kang still works for me.

JUMIN: Just tell Assistant Kang to call me if you see her.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

ZEN: That jerk!

MC: Jaehee deserves a break.

ZEN: I agree! That trust fund bastard is the only one who can't see it.

ZEN: I'm going to go for a run. Goodbye, MC!

MC: Goodbye, Zen!

Zen has left the chatroom.

#

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: JUMIN HAN

Jumin sat in his office, brows furrowed, impatiently tapping on his desk with a pen.

“I still remember all those assistants before,” he muttered to himself. “Assistant after assistant, becoming involved with my father, losing interest in their work. It's exhausting just thinking about it. Aargh, that Zen. He encouraged Jaehee to do this. And why? All because of a moment's dalliance a few years ago? I don't understand him.”

#

10:45 BASTARD

JUMIN: I feel the need to clarify that I am a legitimate child.

JUMIN: I may have a trust fund, but I am not a bastard.

JUMIN: I would appreciate it if everyone kept that in mind.

JUMIN: Also, I still have not heard from Assistant Kang.

JUMIN: Assistant Kang, if you see these messages, please call me.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

#

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: JAEHEE

Jaehee walked into the office. “Sir,” she said.

“Where have you been?” said Jumin, putting down the papers he had been working on. “I've been trying to call you all morning.”

“I apologize for that, sir,” said Jaehee.

“I need you to reschedule the meeting with the oil company,” said Jumin. “And there's the matter of the model for the cat food project. I think we should--”

“Sir, before that, there's something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it?”

Jaehee closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she looked determined. “Mr. Han, I'm quitting.”

#

17:50 FREE AT LAST

ZEN: Is it true? Did you really do it? Did you really quit your job?

JAEHEE: Yes, it's true!

ZEN: Hooray! Congratulations on being free of that jerk!

JAEHEE: I merely put in my two week's notice.

JAEHEE: And I intend to do my best work possible in the two weeks left.

MC: Still, I'm happy that you'll be taking care of yourself more, Jaehee.

ZEN: I agree.

JAEHEE: Thank you for saying so.

JAEHEE: It's because of the support you two have given me that I was able to take this step.

JAEHEE: Still, I'm worried about Mr. Han.

ZEN: Why? That jerk isn't your problem anymore.

ZEN: Although I suppose if you'll both still be members of the RFA then it's better to maintain a somewhat civil relationship.

ZEN: BUT IT'S SO HARD TO BE CIVIL TO THAT GUY!

JAEHEE: He seemed really upset when I turned in my notice.

ZEN: Seriously??? Upset???? That robot?????

ZEN: Is such a thing even possible?

JAEHEE: I don't know. I've never seen him like that before.

JAEHEE: I'm a little worried he might do something dangerous.

ZEN: No way.

ZEN: That guy is too logical and responsible to do something dangerous like,

ZEN: going out to ride a motorcycle to work out his frustrated feelings.

ZEN: He's not normal enough to do something like that.

MC: I'm sure Jumin will be fine.

JAEHEE: I hope you two are right.

JAEHEE: I really did get behind on my work the past few days.

JAEHEE: And I want to make sure to leave on a high note. So I should get going.

JAEHEE: Goodbye, MC. Goobye, Zen.

JAEHEE: Thank you for all your support.

MC: Goodby, Jaehee ~ Cheer up!

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

ZEN: You don't think Jumin would actually do anything dangerous out of frustration.

ZEN: Do you?

MC: No, he's far too rational for that.

ZEN: Right? We shouldn't worry.

ZEN: I'll get going now. Bye, MC <3

MC: Bye, Lovely Zen!

Zen has logged out of the chatroom.

#

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: ZEN

Zen dried his hair with a towel, walking from his bathroom back into his living room.

“Ah,” he said to himself. “That was a refreshing shower. And I could see in the mirror that I'm looking better than ever. I'm feeling good because my ankle is better and I'll be able to perform in the show, so those good feelings must be showing on my skin. I should take a selfie.”

There was a knock on his door.

“Who could that be this time of night,” asked Zen, going to answer the door.

It was Jumin. He looked as carefully groomed as ever and he stood straight with his usual dignity. But there was an edge to his appearance, or maybe to his expression, that scared Zen.

“Zen,” he said.

Zen stepped back and Jumin stepped into the room.

“You must be happy to see me like this,” said Jumin. “After all, this was your doing.”

“Dude. . .” said Zen. “I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you okay?”

“Of course I'm not okay!” said Jumin. “Jaehee quit, and she told me herself that you encouraged her to.”

“Sure, but you can get another assistant,” said Zen. “Are you really that much of a jerk that you don't care if your employee is miserable and would be happier somewhere else? She never even liked--”

Jumin grabbed Zen by the back of his head and brought him into a kiss.

Zen pushed him away. “What the hell, dude!”

“This is why you're always mad at me, right? This is why you hate me? This is why you're determined to make my life so much worse?” Jumin took a step towards Zen, who took a step back. “You thought I didn't know the reason? I'm not quite that oblivious. I was just trying to be the bigger person and reach out to you as a friend. But clearly that didn't work, so let's just do it. You're angry that I didn't make love to you that time a few years ago? Well here I am no. Let's go.”

“Dude, what the hell!” said Zen.

There was another knock on the door.

“Damn,” said Zen. He really didn't want anyone to see Jumin in his house like this, but it was a small, half-basement apartment. Not a lot of places to hide someone. “Just, get against the wall,” said Zen. “Away from the door. Don't let anyone see you.”

Jumin obeyed, although now he, annoyingly, had something of an amused look on his face.

Zen answer the door and this time it was Echo Girl.

“Zen!” said Echo Girl. “I've come to you! Let me in.”

“Echo Girl?” said Zen. “What are you doing here?”

“I think you know,” said Echo Girl. “Why else would a girl come to a man's home so late at night?”

Zen groaned. “Is my house a brothel?”

“What did you say?” asked Echo Girl.

“I'm just wondering why everyone's throwing themselves at me tonight,” said Zen. “It doesn't matter. Echo Girl, please leave. If you need, I can call you a cab.”

“Are you worried about protecting me because I seem so innocent?” said Echo Girl. “It's okay. I'm an adult. I know the way of the world. Why don't we both enjoy ourselves a little? You can touch me. I have natural D-cup breasts.”

“Maybe I wasn't clear enough,” said Zen. “I can call you a cab or I can call your manager. How would you like to leave?”

“Are you REJECTING me?” said Echo Girl. “Why!?”

“No offense to you,” said Zen. “But I already have someone I like.”

“What?!”

“I repeat,” said Zen. “How would you like to leave?”

“Aargh, you're just like Jumin! All you RFA boys are the same! You'll regret this!” Echo Girl ran away and Zen closed the door behind her, sighing.

“Just like Jumin?” said Zen. “Did you reject her, too, or something?”

Jumin was lounging against the far wall. “I don't recall,” said Jumin. “We did work together briefly a few years ago. I believe she was in a commercial for our company. I don't know if I rejected her or not." Jumin smirked. “You already have someone you like?” he asked.

“Not you!” said Zen. “Obviously. I meant. . . MC! Of course I meant MC.”

“Of course,” said Jumin. “But does MC know what your lips feel like? Or what your--”

“Stop!” said Zen.

“Why?” said Jumin, standing up straight and approaching Zen. “Now that Echo Girl is gone, we can--”

“No, we can't!” said Zen, stepping back to avoid Jumin. “Do you seriously think I'm mad at you because you didn't screw me? You seriously don't understand anything about human emotions."

Zen took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I can tell you're upset right now," said Zen. "It's not like you to act so impulsive. Of course, looking back with how well I know you now, I can see that you must have been pretty upset that morning when we made out, too. So I guess I'm just you're motorcycle, huh? You only want to ride me when you're distressed?" Zen realized what he said and started blushing. "Shit, I didn't mean it like that! Ignore that!”

“Zen, I--” said Jumin.

“Just get out of my house," said Zen.

Jumin looked like he was about to say something, but he changed his mind. Instead, he said a simple, “Goodbye then,” and left.

When he had gone, Zen collapsed into one of his dining room chairs. “Ugh,” he said to himself, rubbing his temples. “I could really use a tiaranol. And I bet this will be really bad for my skin, too.”


	3. "The Present" Part 2

“The Present” Part 2

2:17 ECHO GIRL

ZEN: Argh, I can't believe things like this keep happening to me.

ZEN: My beauty really is a curse ;;;

MC: What happened, are you okay?

ZEN: MC, you're awake?

ZEN: It's good to see you here. :)

ZEN: I'm okay, I'm just a little shaken up.

MC: Did something happen?

ZEN: Something did happen.

ZEN: It's hard to talk about, but. . .

ZEN: I want to be totally honest with you, MC.

ZEN: . . . Echo Girl came to my house.

MC: What did she want?

ZEN: What else would she want so late at night?

ZEN: But don't worry, I turned her away.

ZEN: I told her I already have someone I like ;)

MC: What will happen with your role?

ZEN: Honestly, I'm not sure. . .

ZEN: But I'm not the kind of guy who would do something like that to further my career.

ZEN: So we'll just have to see what happens.

ZEN: At the very least, I'm sure it will be awkward between us now.

ZEN: And that's not good for the two leads.

MC: Things will work out, Zenny. <3

ZEN: Thank you for saying so, MC.

Jumin has entered the chatroom.

JUMIN: Zen, you'll be happy to hear that I arrived home safely.

ZEN: LIKE I CARE!!! >:(

JUMIN: Hello, MC.

MC: Did you go somewhere, Jumin?

JUMIN: Yes, but the trip proved fruitless.

MC: Where did you go?

ZEN: IT DOESN'T MATTER!

JUMIN: . . .

JUMIN: Yes, the details are unimportant.

JUMIN: Nothing came of it. Nothing ever comes of it.

MC: Are you okay, Jumin? You can share your feelings with me if it will help.

JUMIN: I'm fine.

JUMIN: Feelings are pointless.

JUMIN: Sharing feelings is even more pointless.

JUMIN: I'll be going to bed now. I have an early morning meeting.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

MC: Is it just me, or does Jumin seem even colder than usual?

ZEN: Aargh, who cares!!!

ZEN: That guy. . . !

ZEN: gaah, I'm so mad just thinking about him.

MC: Are you okay, Zen?

ZEN: I'm fine.

ZEN: Like I said, I'm just shaken up.

ZEN: I'm going to sleep it off.

ZEN: Goodnight, MC. <3

ZEN: Dream of me. ;)

MC: Goodnight, Zenny!

Zen has left the chatroom.

#

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: JUMIN HAN

Jumin stood in front of the conference room, addressing a group of employees. “That concludes this morning's business,” he said, his arms folded. “You are all dismissed.”

As the employees filed out of the room, Jumin yawned. “Assistant Kang, please fetch me a coffee.”

Jaehee appeared by his side, looking concerned. “Sir, this is your fifth cup this morning.”

“I didn't get much sleep last night,” said Jumin. “I--”

“Jumin Han!” Echo Girl burst into the room. She looked out of breath, her hair wild.

“Echo girl?!” said Jaheee.

“Jumin! I'm here to declare my revenge!” shrieked Echo Girl.

“Who let you in here?” asked Jumin, dispassionately.

“Who cares?” said Echo Girl. “One of the security guards! I gave him an autograph and he did whatever I wanted.”

“I see,” said Jumin. “Could you identify this security guard?”

“Who cares!!!!” shouted Echo Girl.

“Assistant Kang, my coffee,” said Jumin.

“Are you sure, sir, I--”

“Go,” said Jumin.

Jaehee left, leaving Echo Girl and Jumin alone in the conference room.

“You and Zen think you can treat me like I'm nothing!!!”

“Whatever you saw,” said Jumin. “Even if you saw me there, I can assure you it wasn't--”

“What are you talking about?!” said Echo Girl. “Just listen to me!!!”

“Ah, so you didn't see anything,” said Jumin. “Then, this is still about me rejecting you?”

“You RFA boys, acting like I'm worthless! Well, soon I'll show the world that you're both worthless! The story will break this afternoon, and you'll be ruined. I came to warn you but there's no use begging for my forgiveness!!”

“Tell me,” said Jumin, calmly looking Echo Girl in the eye. “You're hurt because I reject you, yes? So what would you do if I came on to you now?”

“Wha—what do you mean?” asked Echo Girl, looking suddenly nervous.

“If I took back my rejection and pursued you now, what would you do? What if I tried to start fresh?”

“It, it wouldn't change anything, you moron!” said Echo Girl, pointing angrily at Jumin. “You already hurt my feelings! And now I want to hurt you! It's too late, the damage has been done!!!”

“The damage has been done. . .” said Jumin, thoughtfully. “I see.”

Then Jumin began to walk out of the room, and Echo Girl grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?” she shouted.

“My assistant has yet to return with my coffee,” said Jumin. “I'm worried something has held her up, so I'm going to go check on her.” Jumin grabbed Echo Girl's hand and removed it from his arm. “You can show yourself out.”

“Argh!” shouted Echo Girl, stomping her feet. “These RFA boys are all the same!”

#

14:00 FEELINGS

JUMIN: It's frustrating. . .

JUMIN: V won't answer his phone.

MC: What do you want to talk to V about?

JUMIN: I would like some advice on some . . . feelings.

MC: Feelings? THE ROBOT HAS FEELINGS???

JUMIN: Yes, very funny.

JUMIN: I have always been very independent.

JUMIN: So it's hard for me to figure out who to ask when I'm uncertain of something.

JUMIN: When it's business-related, I can always talk to my father.

JUMIN: But I can't talk to my father about this.

MC: You could try talking to me.

JUMIN: Thank you for the offer, but I still don't know you very well

JUMIN: and I think you might be too involved in this situation.

Zen has entered the chatroom.

JUMIN: Excuse me.

JUMIN has left the chatroom.

ZEN: That coward!

ZEN: HE LOGGED OFF THE MOMENT I CAME ON!

MC: Did something happen between you two?

ZEN: . . . nothing, really.

ZEN: Oh, I hear the director calling.

ZEN: I have to go.

ZEN: Don't skip lunch, MC! <3

Zen has left the chatroom.

#

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: ZEN

Zen sat at his kitchen table, his phone in his hand. He sighed. “Zen, you moron,” he said to himself. “Running away as soon as she asks if anything happened. . . They're certainly going to suspect something now. But that jerk! Why does he have to start talking about feelings all of a sudden.”

There was a knock on his door and Zen went to answer it. It was Echo Girl. Again. Looking worse than ever.

“Echo Girl?” said Zen. “Are you okay? Did you get any sleep last night?”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!” said Echo Girl. “Don't pretend you care about me! You and that Jumin Han. . . I only came to warn you that I'll have my revenge! You wont' be able to look down on me then!!! And you already rejected me, do don't talk about taking it back and trying to start fresh or anything stupid like that!”

“Take it back?” said Zen. “Start fresh?”

“Don't start saying stupid things like that Jumin Han!” Echo Girl laughed a little unsteadily. “You just watch the news tonight and watch your career go down the toilet!” Echo Girl ran away.

“I was so happy just yesterday. . .” said Zen. “Whatever happened to my peaceful life?”

#

18:34 THOSE TWO

707: Can it be. . .?

707: JAEHEE QUITE HER JOB???

707: ZEN REJECTED ECHO GIRL AND MIGHT LOSE HIS ROLE????

707: JUMIN IS TALKING ABOUT FEELINGS?????

707: Have we finally transcended the bounds of our world and been reborn in the universe of a television drama???

MC: It does seem like there's a lot going on. . .

YOOSUNG: I'm still in shock from everything ;;

YOOSUNG: I was playing LOLOL and when I logged back into the messenger.

YOOSUNG: It was like everything had changed.

YOOSUNG: The party is only 2 days away, too.

YOOSUNG: Will everything really be okay?

MC: I'm sure it will work out in the end!

707: Yes! Just like in every good television drama.

707: At the last second all the threads will resolves themselves in one dramatic moment at the party!

707: The only question is, WHO WILL FALL IN LOVE???

YOOSUNG: You don't think, I'll meet someone. . .? ////

707: Not Yoosung lololol

MC: lololol

YOOSUNG: Hey!! It's not impossible!!!

707: lololololol

707: Remember when I used to joke about Zen and Jumin getting together?

YOOSUNG: Yeah ''

MC: Really? I can't see it lol

707: They used to get along better.

YOOSUNG: Yeah, when Zen first joined the RFA they got along fine.

YOOSUNG: Then they suddenly started fighting one day lolol

YOOSUNG: Doesn't it seem like they're fighting more than ever now, though?

MC: I wonder if something happened?

707: Could it be. . . ?

707: SOMETHING LIKE THAT??? <.<

MC: Seven, what are you think of? '''

707: No way!!! A torrid affair!!!! :0

YOOSUNG: No way!!!

MC: I don't think it's possible lol.

YOOSUNG: Seven. . . we don't actually live in a TV drama?

YOOSUNG: Right?

YOOSUNG: So it's not possible. . .

707: I guess we'll see at the party lolololol

707: Defender of Justice, Seven Zero Seven, has to get back to work!

707: See you!

707 has left the chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Everything will be okay in the end, right MC?

MC: Of course it will!

YOOSUNG: Right? Of course it will!

YOOSUNG: I'm still feeling a bit anxious, though. . .

YOOSUNG: I'll go play LOLOL until I feel better!!! That always works.

YOOSUNG: LOLOL! LOLOL!

YOOSUNG: Goobye, MC!

MC: Goodbye.

#

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: JUMIN

Jumin stood in his living room, holding his phone to his ear. “Come on, V. Pick up, pick up! Damn it.” He put the phone down on the table. “No answer.”

Jumin taps his fingers on the table. “If you can't love me you can at least offer some advice on how to have a normal relationship with someone else. I don't know what to do. . .”

Jumin folded his arms and closed his eyes, a frustrated look on his face. “I can't stand this silence,” he said, eventually, picking up the remote and turning on the large, flatscreen TV on the wall of the room.

The TV was turned onto some sort of celebrity news network. “This just in,” said the newscaster. “Musical actor Zen has been accused of sexually harassing the singer, Echo Girl.”

Then Echo Girl was on screen, talking into the microphone. “He invited me back to his home late at night. I thought he just wanted to go over some lines or something, but then he kept trying to force me inside! He was trying to touch me! I was so scared. . . I barely made it out of there.”

“Ah, her revenge,” said Jumin.

The newscaster reappeared on screen. “The whole country is reeling with this revelation. Social media is being flooded with messages of support for Echo Gril and condemnation of Zen.”

“This could be trouble,” said Jumin, frowning.

The newscaster continued. “In further news, a rumor has resurfaced that Jumin Han, Chairman of C&R Corporation, is gay. Multiple women have come forward, claiming that--”

Jumin turned off the TV.

#

20:22 ZEN'S CAREER

ZEN: ha ha. . .

ZEN: HA HA HA HA HA

ZEN: My career is over.

ZEN: And I see almost everyone is online to witness my fall from grace. T_T

YOOSUNG: We all logged on to make sure you're okay!

JAEHEE: It's true that your reputation is very important to your career as an actor. . .

JAEHEE: But surely there must be some people who will still support you.

ZEN: How could anyone support me?

ZEN: If they think I might have done something like that?

JAEHEE: T_T

JAEHEE: I'll go check the message boards to see what the fans are saying.

MC: Good luck, Jaehee! I hope you find some good messages.

JAEHEE: Thank you, MC. ^^

JAEHEE: Zen, please stay strong.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

YOOSUNG: I know it seems bad now, Zen. . .

YOOSUNG: But if you're innocent, everything will work out in the end!

YOOSUNG: . . . you are innocent, aren't you?

ZEN: YES, OF COURSE I AM!

ZEN: I said on the chat that she came to my house and I turned her away, didn't I?

ZEN: If even you're doubting me, then how can any of my fans still believe in me? T_T

YOOSUNG: I'm sorry, Zen. T_T

YOOSUNG: Of course I know you're innocent!

707: Yoosung, unforunately,

707: In the real world, things don't always work out so well for the innocent lol

707: PUBLIC OPINION IS ALL THAT MATTERS

ZEN: T_T

YOOSUNG: T_T

707: Don't worry!

707: God Seven will find a solution!

707: . . . as soon as I'm done with my work lololol.

707: Hey, Yoosung.

YOOSUNG: Yeah, Seven?

707: Come over to my house.

707: You can help out.

707: And I'll give you Honey Buddha chips lolol

YOOSUNG: FOR REAL???

707: Come over right now.

YOOSUNG: But it's the middle of the night?

707: Don't pretend you've never visited my house in the middle of the night before lololol

MC: omg?

707: <.<

707: Come get your chips, Yoosung.

YOOSUNG: I'M COMING

707 has left the chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Don't worry, Zen! I'm sure 707 will find a solution.

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

ZEN: Why do I have a bad feeling about this. . . ?

MC: Cheer up, Zenny ~

ZEN: Thank you.

ZEN: Knowing that you support me, MC, I do feel a bit better. :)

ZEN: But seriously, what am I going to do?

MC: Wasn't Jumin logged into the chat, too?

JUMIN: Yes, I'm here?

ZEN: WHAT!?

ZEN: Was this guy here the whole time?

JUMIN: Yes, but I didn't think you would wish to hear from me.

JUMIN: I didn't want to offend so I stayed quiet.

ZEN: Argh, everything you do makes me angry.

MC: But isn't Jumin trying to be considerate of your feelings?

JUMIN: Yes, I was trying.

ZEN: IT DOESN'T MATTER! UGH.

ZEN: Aren't you dealing with your own media scandal right now, Jumin?

ZEN: You're Echo Girl's victim, too.

JUMIN: Yes.

JUMIN: But this isn't the first time that rumor has gone around.

JUMIN: If I just ignore it, it will blow over eventually.

ZEN: That's so easy for you to say.

ZEN: No matter what, you'll still have your job at your father's company.

ZEN: BUT MY LIVELIHOOD DEPENDS ON THE PUBLIC!!!

ZEN: So if the public hates me, I'm done for. T_T

JUMIN: Yes, I'm aware of this.

JUMIN: That's why I've been trying to come up with a solution.

ZEN: I DON'T WANT YOUR SOLUTIONS!!!!

MC: . . . isn't that a bit harsh, Zen?

ZEN: . . .

ZEN: You're right.

ZEN: I don't have the luxury to turn people down out of personal distaste.

ZEN: If you have a solution, please share it.

JUMIN: I didn't say that I had a solution.

JUMIN: I said that I've been trying to come up with one.

ZEN: >:(

ZEN: THEN COME BACK WHEN YOU THINK OF SOMETHING.

ZEN: Ugh, I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

ZEN: Goodnight, MC.

ZEN: . . . goodnight, Jumin.

Zen has left the chatroom.

Zen has left the chatroom.

MC: Is Zen going to be okay?

JUMIN: Don't worry.

JUMIN: I'll make sure that he is.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

#

4:25 SOLUTIONS

JAEHEE: I've been awake all night looking through forums.

JAEHEE: And it seems there aren't many people left who support Zen. T_T

MC: Cheer up, Jaehee. Zen will make it through this.

Zen has entered the chatroom.

ZEN: I went to sleep.

ZEN: Hoping that everything would just be a bad dream.

ZEN: BUT I WAKE UP TO EVEN MORE PEOPLE HATING ME!

ZEN: . . . ha ha.

ZEN: My life is over.

MC: Don't talk like that, Zen!

ZEN: But I don't know what to do. . .

MC: Maybe you should hold a press conference to tell your own side of the story?

JAEHEE: I'm not sure that would be a good idea. . .

JAEHEE: It might just be smarter to wait for the whole thing to blow over.

JAEHEE: But now I'm not sure that it will blow over. T_T

ZEN: I'm going to go for a ride.

JAEHEE: On your motorcycle?

JAEHEE: But didn't you crash once? It's dangerous!

ZEN: I don't care.

ZEN: I just need to clear my head.

Zen has left the chatroom.

JAEHEE: Will Zen really be okay?

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

#

6:00 A SOLUTION

YOOSUNG: Good morning!

YOOSUNG: We've been working all night but we might have solved the problem!

YOOSUNG: I've been going through months and months of Echo Girl's blog. . .

YOOSUNG: . . . and stuffing my face with Honey Buddha Chips.

YOOSUNG: AND THERE'S TONS OF EVIDENCE THAT ECHO GIRL IS ZEN'S FAN!

JAEHEE: . . .that might be helpful, but I don't know if it will be enough to disprove Echo Girls' story.

YOOSUNG: REALLY???

YOOSUNG: But I worked so hard T_T

MC: Cheer up, Yoosung. Thank you for helping Zen.

YOOSUNG: I'm always happy to help. ^^

YOOSUNG: But where did Zen go?

YOOSUNG: He's out riding his motorcycle?

Jumin has entered the chat.

JAEHEE: Jumin, has Zen contacted you?

JUMIN: Why would Zen contact me?

JAEHEE: I don't know.

JAEHEE: But he left to ride his motorcycle hours ago and no one has heard from him ;;;

MC: Jahee's just worried about Zen's safety.

JAEHEE: He's very upset right now.

JAEHEE: And I'm worried he might do something reckless.

JUMIN: I understand.

JUMIN: Then I will go find him and make sure he's okay.

MC: Do you know where he went???

JUMIN: I think so, yes.

JUMIN: I know Zen's secret place. :)

YOOSUNG: NO WAY!! :0

JAEHEE: I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. ;;

JUMIN: I simply mean that I think I know where he would go when he's upset.

MC: Please find him and make sure he's okay.

JUMIN: I will, don't worry.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

YOOSUNG: I'm going to keep looking for more evidence that might help Zen.

YOOSUNG: Even though my eyes are burning from staring at the screen so long. OTL

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

JAEHEE: I hope Jumin finds Zen.

JAEHEE: And I hope everything works out for Zen somehow.

MC: Cheer up, Jaehee ~

JAEHEE: Thank you, MC. :)

JAEHEE: Goodbye for now.

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

#

VISUAL NOVEL MODE: ZEN

Zen stood by the fence in the mountains, watching the sunrise. He still felt frustrated, more so than he ever had in his life.

Zen sighed. “What am I going to do?” he asked himself. “Acting is everything to me. I gave up my family for acting. If I can't act, then what can I do? At least riding my motorcycle helped me clear my head.”

Zen started blushing. “I can't believe I compared myself to a motorcycle when Jumin was at my place. Ugh, so embarrassing.”

Zen heard a voice behind him call his name and he turned to see Jumin. He started blushing even more. “Jumin!” he said. “How did you find me?”

“It wasn't hard,” said Jumin, slowly approaching Zen. “I know that this is your secret place. Where you like to come to get away from things.”

“Yes, well,” said Zen, looking down and scuffing his foot with the dirt. “I guess you have been here before.”

“About that,” said Jumin, folding his arms and closing his eyes thoughtfully. “I finally figured out why you're so mad at me.”

“You did, did you?” said Zen, skeptically.

“Yes,” said Jumin, opening his eyes and smiling at Zen. “Whether or not you wanted to date me was irrelevant. I hurt your pride when I walked away.”

“Of course you did. You called me disappointing, dude,” said Zen, leaning back against the fence.

“Did I?” said Jumin, looking surprised. He thought for a moment. “Ah, yes. I remember now. I was not disappointed in your performance. I was disappointed in my own actions and emotions.”

“Really, dude?” said Zen. “You could've made that more clear.”

“Perhaps,” said Jumin, leaning against the fence next to Zen.

“. . . what were you so upset about that day anyway?” said Zen. “I could tell something was wrong.”

Jumin paused for a moment, then he answered. “The previous night I had confessed my love to V and he had rejected me.”

Zen laughed and Jumin glared at him.

“Sorry dude, it's just hilarious,” said Zen. He giggled again. “Echo Girl is trying to get revenge on the men of the RFA for rejecting her, but here we keep rejecting each other!”

Jumin frowned, folding his arms again. “Zen.”

“Yeah, Jumin?”

“Please allow me to say that I am sorry,” said Jumin. “Multiple times now I have hurt you because I was acting impulsively.”

Zen sighed. “It's fine. I understand how it is. I was actually. . . I was actually kind of excited, when I thought you liked me. But you never liked me, did you? You tried to help me because V asked me to, and you liked V."

"That's true," said Jumin. "That was true at first, anyway."

"Ugh," said Zen. "I was so stupid, thinking you liked me. But I was only a hot substitute for your real crush. I wish people could see me as more than just a booty call. My beauty really is a curse.”

Jumin looked at Zen. “I never considered you a mere 'booty call.'”

“You know what booty call means?” said Zen.

“I've read the 'Urban Dictionary',” said Jumin.

Zen chuckled again.

“I mean it,” said Jumin. “Even . . . even that morning years ago, if I had been in the right emotional state. . . “ Jumin shook his head. “Never mind. I wish to make you an offer. And I want you to know that this offer has nothing to do whatsoever with any romantic interest I have in you.”

“Romantic interest?”

“My father just purchased a teacup company,” said Jumin. “And I would like to hire you as the model.”

Zen's jaw dropped. “Really? I can't let you do that.”

“Why not?” asked Jumin. “You said you wouldn't take the cat food job because of your allergies, so I thought I'd come up with an alternative solution.”

Zen said, “My reputation, I'll. . . . won't working with me hurt the company?”

Jumin shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

“Why would you do this for me?” asked Zen.

Jumin stood up straight and turned to face Zen. “Well, growing up the way I have, I've realized something.”

“What is that?” asked Zen.

“My father is more than willing to get rid of an incompetent employee,” said Jumin. “But no matter how many mistakes I make, my father will always accept me. That's what being family means.”

“And you consider me family?” said Zen.

“I consider everyone in the RFA to be my family,” said Jumin. “But with you. . .” He moved closer to where Zen was still leaning back on the fence. Jumin leaned over him, bringing their faces close, and looked him in the eye. “Getting to know you over these past few years. I've seen how talented you are, but also how strong you are as a person, how independent and hard working. And intelligent and kind. I admire you, Zen. No. I like you. Do you think it would be possible for us to forget these last two embarrassing incidents and. . .”

“Start fresh?” asked Zen, staring into Jumin's eyes.

Jumin nodded. “Even just as friends, at first, but--”

Zen laughed and buried his face in Jumin's shoulder. Jumin looked surprised.

“You're really nice,” said Zen.

“Me?” asked Jumin, putting his hands on Zen's back. “Nice? No one's ever called me nice before.”

“Well it's true,” said Zen. “Offering me the modeling job. Delivering that speech when I kicked you out of my house just a couple days ago. . .”

Zen stood up straight, causing Jumin to let go of him and take a few steps back. Then Zen wrapped his arms around Jumin's waist. “Of course we can start again,” said Zen, looking up into the slightly-taller man's eyes.

Jumin was silent for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around Zen's waist, pulling them closer together, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You look so beautiful in the dawn light,” he said. “We're surrounded by the beauty of nature, by the sunrise over the view of the city, but none of that can compare to you. You're all I want to look at.”

Zen shuddered. “Be careful, Jumin,” said Zen, quietly. “You'll awaken the beast within me.”

Jumin threw his head back, laughing a big, open laugh. “Please," he said, "tell me the best way to awaken that beast."

And then Jumin put his hand on the back of Zen's neck and kissed him. Unlike their last two kisses, which were desperate and forceful, this one was soft and tentative. With every movement, Jumin asked Zen's permission, and with every movement Zen gave it.

When they broke apart, Zen said, “I'll do it. The modeling job.”

“Really? Fantastic,” said Jumin. “You'll make a great teacup model.”

“No, not the teacups,” said Zen, moving his hands so they were around Jumin's neck instead of around his waist. “I'll do the first one. The cat food one. I don't want you to have to change your plans for me. Just don't get mad if my allergies cause problems.”

Jumin froze for a moment. Then he began muttering to himself. “Gray cat ears? Maybe white? How fuzzy should they be? What about a tail?”

Zen felt something where he and Jumin's waists were pressed together.

“Oh my god, Jumin!” said Zen.

“Sorry,” said Jumin, kissing Zen's neck. “I feel bad if I'm the only one who gets to be this excited,” he murmured to Zen. “What are you into? You like maids, yes? Would you like me to dress as a maid for you?”

“Jumin!” said Zen. Then he thought about it. Blushing hugely, he muttered. “M-maybe. . .”

Jumin laughed again and started kissing Zen again, more passionately this time. Jumin's hands began to wander, across Zen's chest, up his shirt, and then down towards the waistband of Zen's pants.

Zen swatted him away. “No, dude! Not here!”

“Why not?” asked Jumin, his breathing heavy.

“I've never. . .” Zen squirmed a bit in Jumin's arms, looking down and away from Jumin's face. “I've never had sex before. I don't want my first time to be a hand job on the side of the road.”

“Then we'll go back to my place,” said Jumin.

“No!” said Zen, lightly hitting Jumin on the shoulder. “I will NOT be puffy and sneezing during my first time!”

“Ah, yes, you're allergies will be a problem,” said Jumin. “Perhaps I should give Elizabeth the 3rd back to V. . .”

“You can't do that, dude!” said Zen. “You have to be responsible for your cat. You love her!”

“Then perhaps I could have one cat-free room?” said Jumin. “And I could hire all the best allergy specialists.”

“I don't know about all that,” said Zen. “But for now. . . maybe we should just go back to my place?”

“Very well,” said Jumin. “Shall we go?”

Jumin took Zen's hand and they walked together towards Jumin's limo.

“What about my bike?” said Zen.

“We can easily send someone to retrieve it,” said Jumin, smiling a warm, genuine smile. “But I want to look at you for a while longer, so I want to ride together.”

Zen blushed again, and squeezed Jumin's hand. “I'd like that, too,” said Zen. “And I think I have a solution to the whole Echo Girl problem. A way to get my reputation back. Although we'll still be in the tabloid headlines for a while.”

Jumin shrugged. “I don't mind much.”

As they climbed into the back seat of the limo, Zen said. “You'll have to take me on some proper dates soon.”

“Do you want to go to the gay bar in town?” asked Jumin.

“Seriously? That's what you suggest?” said Zen.

“It might be fun,” said Jumin. “I mostly visit gay bars when I'm away on business trips so I've never been to the local one, but I hear good things about it.”

#

10:20 THE WAY FORWARD

MC: Hello, Zenny!

ZEN: Hello, MC. :)

ZEN: I have something I need to talk to you about, but it can wait until later.

ZEN: Yoosung, you said you have evidence that Echo Girl was my fan, right?

YOOSUNG: Yeah, lots of it!

ZEN: Good. Jaehee?

JAEHEE: Yes, Zen?

ZEN: Call a bunch of reporters. I want to hold a press conference at the party.

JAEHEE: Alright.

JAHEEE: But first, are you doing okay?

ZEN: I've never been better.

Jumin has entered the chatroom.

JUMIN: Zen, you're in the bedroom?

ZEN: Yes.

JUMIN: Come into the kitchen, I've made pancakes.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

YOOSUNG: Huh???

YOOSUNG: What was that about????

ZEN: I drove my motorcycle to this secret spot I have in the mountains.

ZEN: Jumin came and found me and we talked through a lot of stuff.

ZEN: That's how I figured out the best way forward.

ZEN: That guy may be stubborn, proud, and rich.

ZEN: But he's actually not such a bad guy.

MC: I knew you two would get along if you could work out your differences.

ZEN: ^^

YOOSUNG: And now he's at your house???

ZEN: Don't think about it too much, we're just having breakfast together.

JAEHEE: But are you sure you want me to call reporters?

JAEHEE: Holding a press conference at this point might just make things worse.

ZEN: Don't worry about it. I have a plan.

Jumin has entered the chatroom.

JUMIN: Come get pancakes.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

ZEN: I guess I'd better go lol

Zen has left the chatroom.

JAEHEE: Well, that was unexpected.

MC: I'm glad to see they're getting along.

JAEHEE: Yes, it is nice.

JAEHEE: If I'm going to set up a press conference before tomorrow, I guess I'd better go.

MC: Good luck, Jaehee! You can do it!

JAEHEE: Thank you, MC.

JAEHEE: I don't know what I'd do without all your support.

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

YOOSUNG: I'm not totally sure what's going on.

YOOSUNG: BUT I GUESS I'D BETTER SEND THE EVIDENCE TO ZEN

YOOSUNG: Goodbye, MC. I can't wait to finally meet you in person tomorrow. ^^

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

#

THE PARTY

Jaehee stood in the front room of the party venue, informing reporters and party guests where they should go. Jaehee sighed. “This whole thing seems to have spiraled out of control.”

A young woman with long brown hair approached Jaehee. “Hello, Miss. Are you a reporter or a guest?”

“It's me!” said the young woman.

“MC?” said Jaehee. “Yes, I recognize you from your icon!” Jaehee smiled. “It's so nice to finally meet you in person!”

Yoosung approached. “Jaehee, where did you want me to put the donation sheets? Oh, who is this?”

“It's MC, of course,” said Jaehee.

“MC!” said Yoosung. “I'm so happy I get to meet you at last!”

“Uh oh,” said Jaehee. “There's a commotion heading this way.”

A group of reporters surrounded Zen, hounding him with questions. “I told you I won't make any statements until the main event." He told them, before spotting Jaehee. "Ah, Jaehee. Can you help me?”

Jaehee shooed away the reporters, getting them to go back to their proper places.

“Hello, lovely lady,” said Zen. “Let me guess, you must be MC?” Zen kissed her hand.

“It's great to finally meet you, lovely Zen,” said the MC.

Zen sighed. “Yes, I only wish we could have met on a less hectic day.”

Jaehee returned. “They're getting really impatient,” she said.

“I'd better go on, then,” said Zen. “Have you seen Jumin?”

“I believe he's back stage,” said Jaehee.

“I'll go find him,” said Zen. “I'll leave MC in your hands then.”

Zen nodded to MC. “We'll talk again after the press conference.”

Zen found Jumin back stage, glowering at the reporters through a gap in the curtains.

"Have you seen V?" Jumin asked him.

Zen shook his head. "I don't think he's arrived yet."

"Ah, well," said Jumin. "Who needs him?"

“Are you sure you're okay with this?” said Zen, putting a hand on Jumin's shoulder.

“Of course,” said Jumin, taking Zen's hand and kissing it. “This is more likely to impact your career than mine.”

“But what if your father--”

“I told you,” said Jumin. “My father will accept me no matter what.”

“Are you sure?”

“We've never spoken about it directly,” said Jumin. “But I'm sure he must at least suspect that I have a preference for men. No, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself.”

“I'll be fine,” said Zen. “With my looks and my talent? I'll be sure to succeed. I'll MAKE the world accept me.”

Jumin smiled. “And I'll help. With whatever help you're comfortable with.”

“Thank you,” said Zen, giving him a quick kiss and then walking out on stage.

He was immediately bombarded with questions from all sides. “Thank you for coming here today,” said Zen, standing behind the podium and speaking into the microphone. “I know you all have many questions, but I'd appreciate it if you'd let me finish my statement first. As you all know, Echo Girl has accused me of harassing her. I wish to show you that this was impossible. For one thing, Echo Girl was my fan.”

“Your fan?” said a reporter.

“Do you have any proof?”

“Materials are being handed out to you,” said Zen. “We have discovered several instances of her praising me on social media accounts and her blog. We also have a fish-shaped bun seller who witnessed her telling me that she was my fan.”

“It's true!” shouted the bun seller. "She was very flirtatious."

“His statement will be included in the packets behind handed out to you. This alone isn't enough to prove that nothing happened, but that's why I want to tell you something about myself. When I was 15, I ran away from home because my family didn't support me. Since then, I've found many friends and fans who support me instead, and I'm very grateful for that. I sincerely love acting, and I've always worked hard and been honest in my efforts to succeed. In the spirit of being honest, I have one more piece of evidence to present. I have a witness who was there the night Echo Girl came to my house, who can vouch that I turned her away at the door. Now, this particular truth may be upsetting for some of my fans to hear, but I want to absolutely open about who I am. The truth is, I never could have harassed Echo Girl, because I love someone else. I would now like to invite onstage a man who is here to discredit one rumor and confirm another. Mr. Jumin Han.”

Jumin walked out on stage to the sound of renewed shouting from the reporters. “I'll not be answering any questions at this time,” said Jumin. “But I am here to make two statements. Statement 1: I, Jumin Han, was present at Zen's house on the night of the accident. I witnessed Echo Girl throw herself at Zen and I watched Zen, with admirable restraint, offer to call her a cab so that she could return home safely. We have a second witness, her manager who was chasing after her at the time, who is willing to corroborate this fact. Statement 2: I'm gay and in a relationship with Zen. I love him and I intend to spend the rest of my life with him. Thank you for your time.”

Jumin turned around and wrapped his arms around Zen, who was still standing nearby. “You love me?” said Zen, quietly. “Really?”

“Of course,” said Jumin. They kissed, right in front of the reporters.

Then Zen stood back on the mic. “As you can see, I am with Jumin Han. I. . . love him. I truly do love him. And I intend to be true to him from this point on. I could never have harassed Echo Girl, and whether or not you believe me, I intend to continue to live my life with integrity and to work hard to be the best actor I can be. Thank you.”

Zen took Jumin's hand as they walked off stage.

Jaehee got up on stage after them. “Zen and Mr. Han will not be taking any questions at this time. Please enjoy the rest of the party. If anyone is found to be bothering Zen and Jumin Han, they will be escorted out by security. Thank you for your time.”

Zen and Jumin found the rest of the RFA, who were staring at them with various levels of shock. Yoosung's mouth hung wide open. Seven was wearing the biggest, smuggest grin. MC just smiled politely.

“MC,” said Zen. “I know that it seemed like there was something between us, and I genuinely do admire you, but it's true that I'm in love with Jumin. I didn't even realize it myself until yesterday. I hope you'll forgive me for leading you on.”

“Don't worry about it,” said MC. “I was only pretending to be your fan to impress Jaehee.”

Now it was Zen's turn to be shocked. “Seriously???”

MC nodded. “It worked, too! Sorry I used you like that. Jaehee and I are going to move in together and open up a coffee shop. You'll all be invited to the grand opening. I'm going to go try to find her now.”

“Seriously?” said Zen again, watching MC leave.

“I'm shocked,” said Yoosung. “I'm beyond shocked! Everyone in the RFA is pairing off! I guess that means Seven and I are the only ones left who are single.”

“What are you talking about?” said Seven. “We've been dating for two years.”

“What???” said Yoosung, his jaw hanging open again.

“We go on dates all the time,” said Seven. “I buy you presents.”

“I thought that was what friends do?”

“We make out a lot. Like, a lot.”

“I thought that was just practice for when we found girlfriends???” said Yoosung, feeling increasingly distressed. “But that means. . . when I said I hoped I found love at the party and you said it wasn't possible. . .”

“I thought you were joking because we're already together,” said Seven.

“What???” said Yoosung.

“Let's leave them to it,” said Jumin, drawing Zen away from the crowd and towards a quite side corridor.

“What are we doing back here?” said Zen. “We need to help with the party.”

“Let the party take care of itself for a moment,” said Jumin, pulling Zen into his arms. “I want to be selfish and have you to myself, just for a little while. Let me look at you.”

Zen looked up at Jumin, blushing.

“You're so handsome,” said Jumin. “I could look at you all day.”

“Same to you,” said Zen.

They kissed.

GOOD END


	4. "The Future"

AFTER ENDING

YOOSUNG: We're going to see them today, right?

MC: Yeah! Jaehee and I will be catering.

YOOSUNG: I'm still shocked that they started dating, but I'm excited for their anniversary dinner!

707: I'm still shocked that you didn't know we were dating.

YOOSUNG: Whatever! I know now!

707: . . . love you, babe. <3

YOOSUNG: . . . I love you, too. ////

JAEHEE: MC and I are already here preparing the food, but I hope you won't be late, Yoosung and Seven.

707: Don't worry, we're taking one of my babies ~

707: We'll get there super fast!

YOOSUNG: . . . I'm scared.

707: Come on, Yoosung

707: LET'S FLY!!!

#

Jumin stood in his penthouse, looking out on the view of the city at night. The room was lit by candles, the table covered in an elegant white table cloth and nice table settings for six.

Zen approached Jumin. Aggressive allergy treatments had allowed him to spend time at Jumin's more or less comfortably, although his nose still got itchy. Zen put his arm around Jumin's.

“Jaehee and MC are all set up in the kitchen,” he said. “They look so happy when they cook together. Seven and Yoosung are on their way.”

“I'm looking forward to tonight's dinner,” said Jumin, smiling softly. “But I'm looking forward even more to what will happen after dinner.” Jumin turned his head and kissed Zen.

“You'll just have to wait,” said Zen, pulling away and smiling.

“Did you hear back from the director?” said Jumin.

“Yes,” said Zen, sighing. “They want me to play another tragic gay character.”

“At least your getting roles?”

“Yeah,” said Zen. “Honestly, I've gotten much more support than I thought I would. Apparently a lot of people think I'm very brave.”

“You are,” said Jumin. “And someday soon you'll start getting better roles.”

Zen smiled. “Yes. I'm hoping that I'll at least get to play a tragic bisexual character sometime.”

Jumin kissed Zen again. “I love you,” said Jumin.

“I love you, too,” said Zen.


End file.
